


Good Girl

by littleartemis



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Feminization, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tells Rhys that he’s so pretty sometimes he forgets he’s not a girl, and Rhys decides to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

_“Your cock is so small, and you’re so pretty, you know sometimes I forget you’re not a chick.”_ **  
**

Rhys would never admit that he’d actually considered dressing up for Jack, hell only Vaughn had ever seen him wearing his dresses and make-up. Though Vaughn had seen a lot of things that both agreed would never leave their shared apartment. The omega suffered enough outside because of his endotype, he didn’t want to give the alphas on Helios more reason to harass them.

Well, until now.

The party was fully underway when Rhys showed up, cheeks flush as he noticed how people sized him up. But the one he wanted the attention of was across the room. Taking in a deep breath, he grabbed a glass of wine from one of the trays passing by, downing it quick as he crossed the floor. Rhys’ heels clicked on the flooring, hands pressing down the front of his dress that barely made it halfway to his knees. He could feel appreciative hands grazing his ass and thighs, and fuck it gave him a sick thrill, knowing he was so desirable.

After all, before he’d have shoved them all away, but tonight he wanted eyes on him.

“Handsome Jack, sir?” His tone was light, practiced, and fuck Jack was probably going to ask him about that later. Knowing it would give the alpha something else to humiliate him with—

It shouldn’t make him so hard, but it did.

The man in question turned, expression hard, like he was about to tell Rhys off, but the shock was _worth it_. How recognition began to register on the man’s face, the way he took the younger man in from head to toe. Rhys took in a deep breath, hands folded in front of himself, trying to not so discreetly hide his shame.

Not that with his size there would be much to hide. He had to resist the shudder building within him, _hearing_ Jack telling him as much.

“ _There’s my baby girl_ ,” fuck the way Jack said that went right to Rhys cock—no his clit. He didn’t have a cock tonight, tonight he was Jack’s good girl, and fuck he was wet, wanting his Daddy. “Was wondering if you were going to show.” An arm wrapped around his waist as Rhys was pulled flush against the Hyperion CEO’s side, though he could feel said hand _exploring_.

Beneath his dress was a pair of panties which only kept his clit tucked in, ass-cunt nice and open for Jack to use. A pretty jeweled plug sat snug inside of his cunt, a ring around his clit and balls. He would only come if Daddy wanted it tonight.

“I told you I’d make it,” his breath caught as the hand at his waist groped at his ass, feeling him up none too subtly. As he rested one hand on Jack’s shoulder, his head on the one nearest him, he could feel Jack’s hand going up his dress. Hearing the man suck in air as he toyed with the plug sitting snug inside Rhys, the alpha feeling just how wet Rhys’ cunt was.

He could only squirm a little, giving the party guests a small smile, trying to play the role of arm candy. To them he was probably just some flat chested bimbo, but he and Jack knew the truth.

“True, true. You're lookin’ so good though, kitten, I might be tempted to leave the party early.” As the alpha spoke, he moved the plug inside Rhys, sliding it in and out teasingly, his eyes watching Rhys. The omega could only squirm, his slick making it easy for the toy to fuck him.

Rhys looked down demurely, his cheeks heating as he saw how there was a slight tent in the man’s pants. “Well, I won’t tell you no, sir.” He said softly, licking his lips, thinking of how good it would feel to have the man’s cock inside of him right then.

“Of course, ‘cause you’re my _good girl_.” Jack’s grin was almost lethal, pulling his hand back from where it had been at Rhys’ cunt, licking the juices from it. And oh fuck, Rhys felt his clit twitch, knowing he was getting even more wet knowing that Jack was tasting _him_. “ _Alright squares!_ ” The alpha announced in a loud booming voice that captured everyone’s attentions. “I gotta head out, drinks are on me for the rest of the night. Don’t have too much fun while I’m gone.”

With that, Rhys’ arm was grabbed tight, being dragged from the room the pair of them being followed by a chorus of murmurs and stares. Those of which Jack appeared to ignore, but Rhys was sure he’d hear about later. Not that he cared at the moment, because once they were in the elevator he was pressed with his front to the glass, the back of his dress hiked up.

A low whistle left the alpha at the sight of the plug with the heart shaped jewel. “One of my favourites too, damn princess, you know how to pick ‘em.” He pulled the plug out as he spoke, probably cleaning it off before slipping it into one of his giant pockets.

“Wanted to be your girl tonight, sir.” He breathed out, hands on the glass as he pushed his ass out.

“Well you did a good job, fuck.” He heard the sound of Jack pressing for the elevator to head up to his penthouse, knowing it wouldn’t pick up anyone on the way. Still, there was the thrill of knowing they were doing this here and now, that security could be watching him being debauched by Handsome fucking Jack. “My good little girl, fuck. Your clit is so hard.”

Large, strong hands spread his cheeks, and he felt Jack’s tongue begin to work at his wet hole, drawing a high pitched whine from the omega. Worse, he knew he’d be able to come like this, his clit untouched, and it just made him feel _more_ like Jack’s girl. “ _Daddy_ —”

“Yes princess?” one hand had left his ass, stroking a finger teasingly along Rhys’ clit, making him squirm.

“W-want your cock, Daddy.” He breathed.

“Where, baby? Use your words.”

“I-in my cunt.” His face felt hot saying that, “I want Daddy to fuck my cunt. Please, I’m so wet.”

“Well I guess I can do that for you, since you’ve been such a good girl.” He heard the familiar sound of Jack’s zipper being undone before there was the feeling of something large and blunt pushed at his entrance. “Good thing I know how to reward my baby girl, eh?” hands were on his hips as the alphas cock pushed in, fucking him hard against the elevator wall.

“ _Daddy_ —”

“Who knew—” there was a hard thrust. “My little omega PA would turn out to be the perfect _bitch_.” Followed by another that had Rhys seeing stars. “You know, when I said your cock looked like a clit, that you look like a chick, I didn’t expect this, but ooh boy Rhysie, did you defy expectations.”

Fuck his clit was leaking, face red as he pushed back to meet the next thrust. He stretched back, nails dragging down the elevator wall as he rested his head back against Jack, guttural sounds escaping him. One arm reached back to rest a hand at the back of Jack’s neck, riding out each thrust as he felt Jack digging fingers into his hips. Whispering sweet words in his ear, telling him how he was such a good girl, and how good he felt on Daddy’s cock.

“Fuck baby, so close to knotting you—” he could tell, he could feel the swelling of Jack’s cock pressed against his entrance, and he wanted so bad for it to fill him. “But not here, I know you’re eager for Daddy’s knot.” As if the whine that left the omega didn’t make it obvious. “But I don’t want to share my little princess with anyone. Especially when she looks so debauched.”

A frustrated sound left him as he felt Jack’s cock pull from him, his dress pulled down as his ass was patted. He was about to curse the man out until he turned, hearing the ding signalling they were at the entrance to the man’s penthouse.

With no warning he was lifted into the man’s arms, carried past the elevator doors and through the hall into Jack’s penthouse. Soon he was on Jack’s bed, the alpha eagerly pulling his panties from him so he could get at Rhys’ slick entrance, the omegas hands reaching down to grip at the others hair. “So good for me baby,” Jack breathed against his thigh before going back to licking at Rhys’ used entrance. “Gonna knot you so good, baby girl.”

It was when he pulled back, pulling his shirt off, that Rhys noticed the alpha hadn’t even tucked his cock back into his pants during their quick trip. It’s long, fat length visible to the omega who was steadily blushing more. He could see the swelling at the base of the man’s cock, entranced by its movement as Jack stripped. The omega pushed himself up, moving in as he took Jack’s length in hand, licking the underside from knot to tip, tasting himself on the alpha.

“Careful baby or I’ll bust a nut right here.”

With that warning in mind, he laid back again, pulling his knees to his chest and spreading his cheeks, inviting the alpha in. “Please Daddy, knot my cunt.” Fuck he couldn’t believe he was saying this, that he was still keeping the act up. That he was _getting off on it_.

A low growl was all Jack had in answer as he covered Rhys’ body with his own, slamming his cock back inside, knot pressed against Rhys’ hole. He teased the omega with it, barely pushing in before pulling it out once more, leaving him begging and pleading. “D-Daddy please, _please_ —”

And in an instant it was inside him, and he was seeing stars. Head thrown back, his alphas lips at his throat, leaving little bites and bruises in their wake, hips rocking gently with his knot filling the omega. Rhys fell limp, his own speed messing his dress as Jack’s own filled him, he knew that it would be leaking out later and he didn’t care. Hell he could stick the plug back inside of him to keep it inside.

“We definitely need to do that again.”

“Mnn, if you behave I’ll dress up and be your sexy PA once in awhile.”

“Babe you’re already my sexy PA—And hey, I always behave.”

There was a light slap to the man’s shoulder in answer to that, eyes closed as he relaxed. “Mnnph, then actually go to your meetings once in awhile and stop sending Tim instead.”

Jack only grunted in answer, settling atop his omega. 


End file.
